Empathy
by Jimaine
Summary: Emotions go haywire in this sequel to Lovely Pointed Ears. When an unknown mutant begins manipulating peoples emotions, the X-Men have no solid ground to stand on and one may pay the ultimate price. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned X-Men: Evolution, Gambit's eyes would be the right colors.

A/NI: I'mmmm baaaaaccckkk! Well, kinda. I won't be posting this nearly as often as I did "Lovely Pointed Ears". I'm working on two other fics, a novel-length original, and school just decided to come back in. So I thought as a back-to-school treat, I'd post the prologue. For those of you who've read LPE this will drive you nuts, but trust me, I have a rather sinister and complicated plot in mind here. **lets out breath** I'm actually PLANNING this fic! And boy, are you people in for a ride . . .

A/NII: alright, here's another deal: I have a collection of XME songfics, "All I Ask of You", but I kept finding songs that fit perfectly with certain part I have planned. So I'm gonna put an applicable song at the beginning of each chapter. If I can't find a song in time, however, I'll post the chapter anyway, I promise.

I am soooo in over my head . . .

Prologue

"Alright. I'll see you later, though, right Candy?" Amanda asked.

Summer was nearing, obvious in the t-shirts visible around the lunch tables set outside. The air, still chilly enough to wear pants, was being whipped into action by a warm southern breeze. Finals were less than a month away, and kids in honors classes had started studying weeks ago. In the foreground were two girls who, up until two weeks ago, had been the best of friends. Candy Southern had auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a sour expression on her face. The other, Amanda Sefton, had chocolate-brown skin, dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. As Candy turned away from her and walked inside, Amanda's expression turned depressed. 

"Amanda?" Another normal-looking boy approached behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder in a Vulcan-salute. "Is something wrong with Candy?"

She sighed, and he wrapped her shoulders in his arm. "It's the whole FOH thing. Candy still doesn't believe that I joined them after she told me about them, even though I quit. Then again, I really don't blame her. She got attacked by them; I wouldn't forgive them either. I don't. But, Kurt . . . This would stop if I could tell her why I joined in the first place."

There was a Pause.

"'Manda - You can't."

Amanda crossed her arms. "Kurt, Candy's my best friend. I've known her for years. Why not? Even if she wasn't already _dating_ another mutant, I'd still say it was safe to tell her. But if she weren't dating a mutant herself, there'd be no need!"

"'Manda, she's dating an angel. You've met Angel; Rogue describes him with this _look_ in her eyes like he really is an angel. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't exactly have angelic looks," Kurt hissed.

Amanda shook her head vehemently. "If Candy were that bigoted she'd never have spoken to _me_."

"That's hardly a good example! It's a security breach, Amanda. The more people know the more likely it is everyone else will find out!" By now Kurt's hologram was red in the face and trying to keep his voice down and argue with Amanda at the same time.

Amanda, however, was having none of it. "A security breach? It's not like she'd find out about the Institute; only you. Only so she'd understand - it's the only way to get her back! After all, she trusted me with Angel's identity - "

"Which you refuse to tell us," Kurt inserted crossly.

"Just because she broke a promise to tell me doesn't give me any reason to break my word to her!"

"So you're willing to break a promise you made me?"

By now even the pretense of a whisper was gone; curious onlookers and gossips were heading towards the arguing couple like bugs to a light.

"I don't believe it," Amanda threw up her hands. "You're making me chose between you and my best friend! Well I have news for you, Kurt Wagner: That's not how it works!"

With that closing statement Amanda stalked away, leaving an angry and hurt Kurt in her wake.


	2. Once Upon A Time

Dislcaimer: I don't own XME, or Oliver and Company, as was previously stated.

A/N: Whew! Next chapter! I did a double-time tonight: Star Wars and XME! Well, here's the first chapter - I you like it, and that there are those who remember me!

****

Now it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there  
They're always setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you 

****

Ain't it great the way it all begins  
in New York City?  
Right away you're making time and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out you're on your way  
To a once upon a time that never ends 

****

So, Oliver, don't be shy  
Get out there, let go and try  
Believing that you're the guy  
They're dying to see  
'Cause a dream's no crime  
Not once upon a time  
Once upon a time in New York City 

****

If it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?  
How could anyone stay starry eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"? 

****

So, Oliver, don't be scared  
Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City 

****

Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City  
And it's always once upon a time  
In New York City

Chapter I

"The world's first novel was written in the Nara/Heign period, by a noblewoman named Murasaki Shikibu. Does anyone know the name of that first novel?" the petite Japanese woman looked around the room, brown eyes scathing. When no one raised a hand, she shook her head. "It was in the reading last night, students. The Tale of Gengi was the first novel."

Bobby sweated nervously through his fourth period class. World History had never interested him, but the woman at the front of the room commanded attention. He wasn't really in her class - with a little over a month until finals, he was in her class with the idea that this was going to get him used to public school after so much time spent at a private school. The classes he'd been sitting in on were mostly above and beyond him; he'd be a freshman next year. The teacher, Ms. Yoshida, hadn't been around for the whole year either; she was a friend of the real World History teacher, and had been asked to come in to lecture.

Lecture she did! Bobby thanked Logan's background classes on basic Japanese history. He wouldn't let any of the mutants learn martial arts without knowing where it came from, why, and their original use. It kept Bobby on Ms. Yoshida's good list.

Unlike the boy behind him, who seemed to delight in making Ms. Yoshida answer impertinent questions. At least, that's what she'd been calling them. "No, Mr. Ramsey, for the last time, Samuri cannot fly. No matter what you may have seen in pop culture as of late." she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Can anyone give me any _real_ information on the Samuri way of life?"

Finally, something he could answer!

"I may regret this in the morning. Mr. Drake?"

"Samuri were absolutely devoted to their lords and to their code of honor, _bushido_. They would die rather than be dishonorable, or dishonor their lords. Many of the adopted Buddasim, because it offered a way to concentrate thought and increase control."

Ms. Yoshida and the class seemed to blink as one.

Bobby turned bright red. "Well, that's, um, all I can think of. Off the top of my head."

"Absolutly correct, Mr. Drake. Apparently, the Insititute has a higher interest in foreign culture. Who, might I ask, taught you?"

"Our Martial Arts instructor, Mr. Logan," Bobby muttered.

"See me after class, Mr. Drake, please," at Bobby's nod, the teacher continued where he had left off, elaborating and explaining.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Turning, Bobby saw Doug Ramsey's face pushed up close to his. "Did you really learn that at the Institute?" Bobby nodded. "Cool," Doug grinned.

The bell rang, and Bobby grabbed his books and walked up to Ms. Yoshida. "You wanted to see me?"

"How might I contact your Mr. Logan?"

Bobby shrugged. "Call the Institute and ask for him. Our number's listed."

"May I have it?"

Bobby shrugged again, snagged a pencil and paper out of a notebook, jotted down the Institute's phone number and, with a "See ya!" to Ms. Yoshida, backed out the door and down the hall after Doug.

"Syonara," Mariko Yoshida remarked absently as she picked up the phone number. "I am very much looking forward to meeting you, Logan. I hope you don't disappoint."

*

"Kurt, you look like someone just killed your puppy. What's wrong?" Scott asked. Kurt sunk sullenly to the bench, totally out of place in the bright, if a bit chill, outside atmoshpere.

"It's Amanda," he sighed.

"Amanda?" Scott repeated. "Not 'Manda, liebling, or something else equally loveable?"

Kurt growled. "We got into an argument. Apparently, her friend Candy hasn't forgiven her for joining FOH."

"And . . ."

"And she wants to tell Candy exactly why she did it."

Scott's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "You mean tell Candy about the entire Institute?"

"No, just about me."

"And you wanted no part in it," Scott surmised.

"It's _dangerous_!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm not at _all_ interested in mobs with torches and pitchforks. I'm the Bayville Demon. It's not like Kitty, or Jean, who do something that they can hide. I've _had_ fanatical Christians on my tail before, _mein friend_, and it's not fun."

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me, that's for sure," Scott poked at his food, half expecting it to jump up and run away. "You think Taryn wouldn't cheerfully organize a mob if she found out what's beneath these shades?"

Right then, Bobby practically fell onto the bench next to Kurt. "This place is gigantic," Bobby groaned. "Don't they give you a map? A guide? A _compass?!_" Bobby grabbed the burger on his plate and stuffed a huge bite in his mouth before Kurt or Scott could stop him. The expression on Bobby's face went from overwhelmed to whemled to disgusted as he swallowed. "Is there an antidote?" he choked out.

The two highschoolers laughed. "Time, Bobby, time. And whatever you do, don't drink the milkshake. We don't think it's actualy milk," Kurt advised. Bobby had the straw of his milkshake to his mouth, looked at it, then slowly set it down. Scott stilfled another laugh.

"Hey, Bobby. Learning the dangers of the cafeteria?" Kitty asked as she sat down. "Don't like, get too worried about it. You totally develop an immunity to it by, like, the second week."

"Either that or you start making your own lunch," Jean pointed out, setting down her brown bag. She and Kitty arrived at the same time.

"Like, uh-oh," Kitty's eyes shifted to behind Scott. "Taryn alert. Is there a dance coming up that she like, forgot to ask you to?"

Scott shifted in his seat. Although Jean had broken up with Duncan about a week ago, Taryn hadn't even blinked at the idea that she _might_ have competition for Scott. She slid neatly onto the bench between Scott and Kitty, grinning at those already there. "Hello!" she perked. "Who's this?"

"Um - Bobby Drake. You're Taryn, aren't you?"

"Aw, he knows who I am! You must got to the Institute, right? Scott, you're such a sweetie," she lay her head his shoulder. Scott turned pink and tried to keep eating.

Meanwhile, inside the luncheroom, another table full of friends was having an awkward lunch. Candy was sitting as far as possible from Amanda, with Colleen between them and Lee across the table. Colleen and Lee were having a hard time carrying on a conversation with Candy refusing to talk to Amanda. Neither would divulge what they were fighting about.

Colleen and Lee were rescued by a frantically waving blond freshman. "Colleen! Hey!"

"Doug, what are you doing here?" she asked as the blond sat down next to Lee. Lee just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, anime club was cancled, Peter and Katrina found a corner somewhere, and Jesse's sick. So I thought I'd come sit by you!" Doug grinned. "And who are all these lovely ladies?"

Colleen giggled. "Stop teasing them, Doug, you know very well they're not your type. Besides, these two are taken," Colleen gestured to Candy and Amanda. "Candy Southern, Amanda Sefton, and Alytis Forrester, meet Doug Ramsey. Candy's boyfriend doesn't even go to this school, but Amanda's dating one of the Institute kids."

"Oh?" Doug suddenly turned his full attention on Amanda. He was rather cute, with short, slightly messy blond hair, brown eyes, and a face that could only be described as sweet. There was, however, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that belied the innocent appearance, and reminded Amanda of Kurt. "Which one?"

"Well, I'm dating Kurt, but he and I had a fight about ten minutes ago," Amanda replied. Just saying that made her growl a little. She glanced over at Candy, who was ignoring her. _Dammit!_ she thought.

"Right, the cute guy with the long blue hair. I've seen him. One of the Institute kids just transferred to my World History class. He's actually a year younger than me, but this is like the first time he's been to public school in nearly a year. He knew all this stuff about Japan, apparently from the Institute's martial arts instructor! Can you believe that place actually has a class like that?"

While Amanda was busy thinking _I didn't know Wolverine knew anything about Japan_, she asked "Who was it? I've met most of the Institute."

"Bobby Drake."

She snorted, coughing as she swallowed. "Bobby? Bobby's in school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's just say that the first time I met him, he'd dyed a girl's hair pink," _he was also running around on an ice slide being chased by Jubilee_ she finished in her head, but she wasn't going to say that!

"Pink?" Lee questioned.

"Yup. He's got a bit of a reputation at the Institute as a prankster," Amanda affirmed.

"D'you think he'll like, pull anything in school?" Colleen wondered.

"Well, if Ms. Yoshido has a new hair color tomorrow, we'll know who did it!" Doug declared. "I may also have to get to know this person."

"Doug . . ." Colleen threatened. "You're perfectly capable of pulling pranks on your own, you do _not_ need help!"

The boy grinned roguishly at Colleen. "I can always use the help! After all, two heads are better than one."

"Not for the rest of us!"

*

He grinned. The Wagner speck was fighting with Her. Wagner's timing was opportune - he had the perfect backup in place already. Keeping track of Wagner was the best way to keep track of Her, his favorite pastime since Jean dumped Duncan.

_That_ had surprised him. He'd thought he had a nice permanent setup going there. Jean's real emotions blockaded, and Duncan had been a sheep. He'd even been able to get Taryn to distract Scott, which frankly surprised him. Then there had been that whole Friends of Humanity thing . . . Oh, well. He supposed it had to happen some time. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of the anti-mutant prejudice, it always popped back up. Kind of like the Black Plague.

_Back to business_. Now, who was he going to channel through? He had an idea or two, but nothing - 

_Ah-hah. Perfect_. He reached and _tugged_, focusing on Her. No matter what kind of reaction his subject had, at least now _he_ had an outlet. She was in for an interesting time, even compared to what She'd already done.

Lex sat back in his seat as Ms. Yoshida lectured on.


	3. A Friend in Me

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own XME.

A/N: AHH! I missed "Mainstream"! ME!! I missed an episode where Amanda has lines! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! grr. Anyway. Sorry, but updates aren't gonna come any faster for a while. I hope I can get this damn thing off the ground at all . . .

Dedication: To Neva, who yelled at me to get back up on the sequel horse, and to Internutter, who is FINALLY writing more of Reale Liebe again. Yes, I know, I've dedicated to these people before. Oh, well.

Uh - good luck?

****

You've Got a Friend in Me

Disney's "Toy Story"

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you

Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

****

Chapter II

"Popsickle!" Logan roared.

Bobby cringed. Jubilee and Sam froze. That bellow meant trouble. "Um, Bobby . . ." Sam began.

"I'm going. Wish me luck," Bobby trudged off in the direction of the dreaded bellow. Logan was standing next to the 'official' Institute phone, the one whose number they gave everyone who thought they were merely a school for mentally-gifted youngsters. There was another line, the line that the parents of the X-Men and New Mutants called. Suddenly, Bobby realized what Logan was so confused about, and relaxed. Well, as much as any of the New Mutants could afford to relax around Logan. "Yes?"

"I just got a call from your World History teacher, a Mariko Yoshida. She said she wanted to meet with me?" Logan asked, his gravelly voice conveying exactly what he was asking.

"Yeah. We're working on Japanese history, now, and when I was the only one answering questions she asked me where I learned it," Bobby explained, certain now that he wasn't in trouble.

Yet, anyway.

"So she called me up after class, asked me who taught me and when I told her it was you, she asked for the Institute's number."

Wolverine glared at Bobby another second, as if he didn't quite believe what he'd heard. "You're in luck. She mentioned that. So unless you have anything you'd like to confess and get it over with - "

Bobby started. _Can he smell sand?_ he wondered frantically.

"- you're free to go."

Iceman dove away like there was - well - a Wolverine on his tail.

_His teacher wants to talk to me?_ Logan wondered, walking to see Xavier. Since he had no ideas, maybe Xavier would. _Why? I know I pounded ancient Japan into these kids, but this is a little excessive_. When he reached the doors of Cerebro he waited a moment. He knew the Professor knew he was there - Cerebro did that to him. After about a mintue Xavier exited Cerebro, head titled up to look at Logan.

"I have no more idea why Ms. Yoshida wants to talk to you than you do," he informed Logan. "I have never touched her mind, or even know that much about her. I recall getting a letter from the school informing me that a guest teacher would be teaching World History class, but other than her name I know nothing about her."

Logan nodded. "So my best bet would be to go, meet her and find out."

"Yes. There is something else you might look for - I just noticed in my last scan that Cerebro has been registering an excess number of mutants in the Bayville area. One excess can be accounted for, considering the often-flucating number of Brotherhood members, but there are two unregistered mutants that Cerebro is detecting. This Mariko Yoshida may be one of them. Lord knows I've been waiting for older mutants to show up, due to the 'Bayville Demon' sightings, looking for more of their own."

"Right, Chuck," Logan agreed. "I'll keep an eye on her."

*

Mariko Yoshida, however, was absolutely nothing like Logan had pictured her.

She had a soft voice. He expected her to be timid. 

There was eloquence in how she spoke. He expected a bit of a snob. 

Her words lent a feeling of height. He expected her to be tall.

Mariko Yoshida came (just barely) up to his eyes at exactly five feet tall, was polite and accepting to a fault, and stood firm in everything she believed in. This was not only a woman of the highest education, this was a woman who could walk through alleys in St. Louis and be respected for it.

He could not imagine anyone have the temerity to mug this woman.

Right away Logan was put off by the complete contradiction of the mental image he had formed of this woman. It was something he was usually good at, and it disconcerted him that he could have been so wrong. What was even more confusing was that although she had mentioned Bobby, she hadn't given Logan any idea of why she wanted to speak to _him_. Asked for him by name, for that matter.

"Ms. Yoshida?" he called from the door of her classroom. He'd been standing there for nearly a minute, taking in the sight of the petite World History teacher.

Brown eyes looked sharply up at the doorway from where they'd been resting on a student's report on her desk. Black hair cut to her earlobes moved when she did, and framed a face that screamed upper-class Japanese. The emerald green skirt she was wearing was covered in white birds, and her silver blouse flashed as she stood. She looked like she'd much rather be in a kimono, but was aware of the stares that would follow her should she choose to wear one. "Yes. You are Mr. Logan, from the Xavier Institute, yes?"

"Yeah," he replied gruffly. The _power_ in her! She wasn't a mutant; at least Logan sincerely doubted it, because no mutant would _ever_ be that sure of herself. Not until every prejudice ever created was long dead. He could _smell_ the self-confidence, the air of respect she carried about and never abandoned. "You called, and asked to see me? Is Bobby being a nuisance in your class, because we can move - "

"Oh, no no no, Mr. Logan," she protested. "In fact, Bobby is quite remarkable where Japanese, Chinese, and Southern Asian history is concerned. He is the only American student I have ever taught that already knew the basics of Eastern cultures," Logan watched her eyes light up at the memory. "I haven't yet had a student know as much about those cultures - specifically their reasons and techniques behind the myriad martial arts. He attributes all of his learning to you," she paused, then sighed. "I am very much afraid that, besides that glowing report on your teaching skills, I only asked you here to answer two other, rather impertinent questions. One out of curiosity, the other . . . Well. Why did you teach Bobby - and I assume the other Institute students - so much about Eastern culture?"

By now she had taken a seat in a student's desk, Logan gingerly sitting in the one across from her. "We do - extensive self-defense training at the Institute. A good part of it is involved in learning martial arts. I learned from several of the best . . . Most are dead now," Logan neglected to add that he had long since forgotten his Master's names. Another memory chip missing due to Weapon X. "I learned all of this when I was taught various martial arts, and I know that learning the whys and reasons behind some of the seemingly inane things would put it into perspective. Besides it's - " it was Logan's turn to pause. Very few people had ever understood this second, vague justification. "it's not honorable to learn something so integral to a culture and not know why, or how it should be used properly."

To his utter surprise, Mariko nodded. "A very good explanation. Honor is not something many Americans seem to understand . . ."

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm Canadian," Logan found himself grinning, and Mariko smiled back.

"Perhaps that is the explanation, then."

For a moment, the two sat in companionable silence. Then, to his own surprise, Logan found himself asking: "You mentioned another reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah - yes . . ." Mariko acknowledged slowly. "I have lived most of my life in Japan. I have been coming to America for five years now, to lecture on Japanese history, most of it on the west coast. This is my first time on the east coast, and although Karen is a wonderful friend, I am only teaching three classes, and because this is the school year, she had much to do. I am - oh, it is a silly thing to admit, but . . . I am homesick, and lonely. I was hoping . . ." she shook her head, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "That I might at least talk to someone whose interests came so close to my own."

Whatever Logan had been expecting, it was _not_ that! He considered. A loner by nature, choice, and past experience, Logan had never fit in anywhere that he could remember before the Institute. There his past - what little of it he remembered - was accepted entirely as _not his fault_. What he could do, his rough-edged manner, everything was accept as _just Logan_. Without it? Well, he'd have lived without it, but life would have a lot less interesting. So he understood this Ms. Yoshida - and what's more, she understood him. His reason for forcing extra teaching on the Institute. She even agreed with it. _Besides_, something whispered just as his gruff outer self was about to turn her down. _Haven't you wanted to have a discussion on that subject with someone who **knows** what she's talking about?_

So, instead of turning her down for any number of reasons - he could expose himself as a mutant, he didn't have the time, patience, conversation skills - he simply told her: "If we're going to talk as long as I think we are, you're going to have to call me Logan."

The Japanese woman let out a breath, and smiled. "Then I am Mariko."

Logan didn't return to the Institute for hours.

*

Tabitha twined a strand of yellow hair around one finger, absently popping gum in her mouth. She was stretched out on the couch in front of the tv, which worked now thanks to the last job she and Pietro pulled. They also had water and electricity for everything - for now.

"Yo, Tabby! You seen Pietro? That new principal, Kelly, is looking for him. Wouldn't tell me why, though," Todd sulked.

"I wonder why," Tabitha remarked sarcastically.

"Hey!" he protested. "I wanted to know if you could pry him out of his room is all."

Tabitha got up. "Yeah, sure. I'm bored enough to try. Besides, if he doesn't want to come out willingly, he came come out or get blown up."

"Eh-heh . . ." Todd decided that since he'd done his job by getting Tabby to find Pietro, he was gonna leave now. The wrath of a vexed speedster was not something the Brotherhood members had found pleasant.

"Right. Pi-i-i-ietro?" she called coaxingly. "Quickie! Kelly's looking for you, and we don't want to get kicked out of school 'cause you won't go see the principal! How else are we gonna annoy the X-Geeks?" she reached his room and knocked on the closed door. "Pietro?"

There was a sound like a suitcase being shut too fast, and doors opening and closing, before Pietro even answered. "Goaway, Tabby. Everheardofthislittlethingcalledprivacy?"

"Nope," she answered, warming an explosive between her palms. "But I figured you'd rather talk Kelly into jumping rope than stick around here!" blowing the orange and yellow ball under the door, Tabitha stood next to it and waited.

There was a "Nononoawdammit!" and Pietro came flying out of his room after tossing the 'time bombs' out his window. Toad duck as they blew in a kitchen window, then sulked.

"Man, it's got to be blow up the Toad week. I try to duck and they just come after me!" He hopped out of the house, hoping to save his skin from his more volatile housemates.


End file.
